Aggressivity attacks
by famousagony
Summary: Lucy's running from Natsu. Natsu is chasing Lucy.He's been weird these past days,because the lust had taken control. (story epilogue) contains -bondage, aggressivity, rape, and idk maybe cosplay? READ AND FIND OUT
1. The beginning

And this is how everything starts.I am Lucy Heartfilia,and in this moment I'm goddamn running from my teammate. He's been weird these past days,and now he wants me to lose some weight by making me running. I saw Natsu acting weird,I said it was nothing,kind of normal for this age.

_"Oh god"_ I said while feeling 2 hands strangling my waist from behind.

"Why you running? You're only making your punishment worse." he said while smirking and tracking his hand on my feminine parts. Even though I was scared to death,my body kept hitting,doing everything to escape,pushing him down.

"Fine Lucy. What you've done means 1 day. Don't make it worse,or make it. It will pleasure myself." He said, but I didn't heard him very well since I was running. My ears were pulsing. My body started betraying me. My speed decreasing with every meter. I was at the end of the city. I entered the forest with the hope of losing him. After another 10 or 20 meters of running, I fell down. I concentrated on the sounds. I heard nothing. No steps,nothing. I shouldn't have entered the forest. I should feel safe, but I don't. I feel a pair of eyes watching me, my moves, my everything. The leaves were dancing in the wind. Suddenly,the pinkette was now in front of me. I am scared to death. I tried to get up and run,but couldn't. He lifted me up and I agitated myself. Of course,I don't know what he's about to do,that's why I'm scared. I was protestating. I fell again,trying to run.

"2 days,Lucy." he said while smirking.

I was still running,I saw a castle and thought I may get some help. Natsu was right behind me,chasing after me,with a large creepy smile on his face. I opened the metallic gates,and went it. I knocked desperately,but no answer. Knocked again,and again,and again untill I opened the doors by myself and run inside the building. It was a cute one,tho I was desperate and tried to gain some time,I inspected the things behind were beautiful. The castle was modelated in a victorian style. I reached a hall,I forced all the doors,but they were all closed. I saw one which was open,and I entered it without a doubt of someone being here and I locked it. There was dark,the room had a king sized bed with a dark,and dark purple curtains. It also had a desk,with a lot of books and a dresser. The room was beautifully decorated. I appreciate ,a pair of hands got me from behind. I saw some pink hair heart was about to explode. Just how did he got in here? And my bulb lightened when I realised why the other doors were closed. I got in his trap.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I tried to escape,my blood was hot. I tried and tried to escape, but he held tighter on me.

" You want 3 days?" I looked shocked at him.

"Three days o-of what?" He chuckled.

"You'll see." He said still chuckling.

Suddenly, I felt myself easier. In a second I was in bed. Natsu pulled me into a passionate kiss and I bit his upper lip and he looked at me annoyed at first,but after that smirked devilishly.

"4 more,the more the better."

"4 days of what?!"I said shocked

Suddenly,my clothes were burning,but they weren't hurt me. I was captivated but after I came back in my sences I blushes and covered by feminine parts. Natsu bought my wrists and smirked devilishly.

"Now we gonna have some fun." He smirked while with his left hand pulled off his lavender vest. I was blushing so hard,like a tomato. I didn't knew what to do.

"N-Natsu,what are you going to do?" I said while my voice was trembling.

He only looked at me with lust and tied my hands of bed's bar.I tried to escape,but it was too tight. I sighed.

"You not gonna hurt me,right?" I said in disbelief.

He smirked and after that jumped on me. He pulled me in a passionate kiss while playing with my left. Rubbing it,playing with my nipple till it hardened. I escaped a moan under the kiss which made him smirk. He broke the kiss,only a thin saliva line separating us. He now started planting butterfly kisses on my neck,and put his fangs on me and sucked my blood.

"N-Natsu,please stop!" I said while letting out a cry. I agitated my body with the hope of him,leaving me alone. He smirked even more.

"You want 5 days?What a naughty girl." He said. My eyes widening when he started licking my bosom and playing with the other one. He licked the nipple,and bite it hard,making me scream,and applied the same treatment to the other one.

"O-OI,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed desperately.

"Today,I won't be gentle." Said while licking his lips.

He pulled me again into a passionate kiss,leaving me no air,while playing with my bosom,hardly. When we broke the kiss,I panted heavily. I felt like that kiss was draining out my energy. He then spread my legs,and I was trying to stick them back. I failed. He smirked at me and then started licking my womanhood,making me arching my back.

"N-NATSU,S-STOP!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"I screamed at him desperately while blushing.

"Giving you the punishment."He said calmly. He keeps licking it and playing with my womanhood.

_He's not gonna stop_._Not like I want this tho. WAIT WHAT?! _I am agitating myself,making the pleasure intensify.

"You want 6 days,right?Oh my Lucy,these days will be the best ones." said while smirking. I didn't knew what he meant. And after that,my bulb lightenes. _6 days?this is the first,right?OH . . ´s gonna rape me for 6 I am going to do?!_ I tried to escape,but it was too tight. Before I knew,he took out his manhood.I blushed and turn my head away. He took me by my jaw and whispered huskily in my ear

¨_You´re gonna enjoy this.¨_

He put it in.

¨NATSU,STOP IT HURTS TOO MUCH!¨ I desperately screamed out. He only continued on thrusting powerfully into me. I screamed,tears falling on my cheeks. My hymen ruptured,blood coming out from my womanhood,which made Natsu thrusting in me more than he was. He lifted my leg and put it on his shoulder for having a better entrance. He started thrusting again. I let out moans of pain and pleasure. I tried to surpress the one which indicated pleasure. Tears,blood,I don´t feel my body anymore.

¨_Awesome,you're way too tight,Lucy.¨ _he said.

He untied my hands and I hit him,he put his fangs in my wound he made the first time on my neck. I felt myself hotter._What_

_What´s with this?I can´t even talk._ He continued thrusting into me with a brutal force. I slapped him. And he went even deeper for that. Hitting my womb,and G-spots. I felt betrayed,and started crying while moaning,which excited him more. He started thrusting faster,and faster,like a wild animal. I knew he was close. Suddenly,he gave a last thrust and released his semen in me. It was hot,and filled me. I panted heavily and he smirked.

¨Going for the round 2?¨

I watched him shocked. He still had that sick smirk. He lifted me up and put me down.I could face his manhood.

¨Suck it.¨ said bluntly.

I gritted my teeth and shook my head. He made me kiss its manhood head. I didn´t want to do it . He took my head and kissed me. So hard that I needed the air I was searching for. But he only took my head fast again and made me suck his manhood. He went up and down,and I chocked it. I felt my throat breaking. He came in my mouth and forced me to shallow his semen. It is horrible. I suddenly felt a pair of hands down to my womanhood.

¨E-Enough¨ I said while feeling something inside me.

I looked down and saw Natsu´s fingers going in and out and licking my clit and making me cum all over his face.I panted. He sit up.

**_¨I´ll come later for my dessert.¨_** he said while smirking.

¨Till then you can take a shower and wear what you have in the closet.¨ he left and locked the door.

I wanted to escape from everything. Knowing I couldn´t ,I went and take a shower. The water was hot and good .I cleaned myself from the blood and accidentally touched my womanhood. I remembered what Natsu´ve done to it,and I liked it. I put one digit inside me with hoping of re-feeling that. I played roughly with my clit as I put 2 after that. For a while I was moaning in pleasure as I came. I cleaned myself again and put a towel on me,which was about to fall every moment because of my bosoms. I checked the closet and had various cosplay costumes. My jaw fell and I lost control to my legs,causing me to almost a pair of hands held me.

¨Easy, like you've had some fun while I was gone¨whispered huskily in my ear.

I knew it was hands were warm,and gave me a safe feeling for one second,and then realised he raped me. I pushed him away,with the hope of leaving me alone. I ran through the room trying to escape from him,but I couldn´t. My womanhood was sore and thighs has some scratches,which made me fall. Natsu grabbed me by my waist and played with my bosoms skillfully. Why is he like that?Why is he torturing me?

¨N-Natsu~! Leave me alone!¨ I said while slapping took my wrists annoyed and tied them up to the bed for a took some ropes and looked at me.

¨We´re gonna play the bondage game~.¨ He said while smirking. He bounded my body so tight and I could feel myself cumming from the pressure.

¨Already cummed?Wait till I'll arrive. Be more patient."

I hate him for what he´s doing.I hate him,I hate him,I hate him.

¨_I hate you…¨_ I said unconsciously.

¨Oh?You hate me?After this you will ask for more.¨ he said

¨N-Natsu,why are you doing this?¨ I said with a sheepishly voice and a seductive face.

¨Because I´m in heat¨ he said huskily.¨And if you¨ll do this face again,I won´t be able to control my urge of ravishing you.¨

¨What's this heat?¨ I asked without realizing.

¨You want to know?¨ He asked,and I nodded.

He thrusted his manhood in me without realization and one thrust made me cum.I felt so ashamed of myself. He continued thrusting while I was moaning without stopping,and I felt the hot liquid inside me. If he continues like that I will lose my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think guys?I´ve been working on it for some it´s good enough.I´m waiting for your reviews :3 and I reaaaaally hope you will like I have million scenaries in my mind. Waiting for your reviews :3 thanks.I wanted to make it an one shot,but I guess it will have like 6 or 7 and this is my first lemon,actually my first story here :333 thanks agaaaaaain~ ptew<strong>


	2. High,all the time,2 keep you off my mind

The midnight reached us. Natsu tortured me 'til now. My body is all sore. My neck full of kiss marks . I moaned even after he done it. Cumming in me more than 50 times. _He's gone crazy. Yesterday he was just normal and we stand by the guild laughing and now he became 'my' rapist. The worst part is that, it isn't called rape anymore; because I kind of liked it. _

¨Cum with me ,Luce ! ¨ he said as we came together, loud moans coming from both mouths. My womanhood was floating in a white hot liquid. Bags under my eyes, no voice because of the too loud screams, moans and other pleasurable sounds combined with the lustful and pained ones. He drove me crazy.

¨ This is all for tonight.¨ He said as he got up from the messy bed and looked at me.

I was wearing that tired face which for Natsu was seductive.

¨Want another round? ¨ He asked.

His voice being so manly, mature, and even though my body was all sore, he took me for another round. I don't know how he got to hit my womb and g-spots. I don't know how. Cumming for god-knows-how-many-times he released his semen while hitting my womb roughly. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and untied me. My body being scratched, aching from the impact, from all the ´love´ he gave it to me. I wanted to wash myself, but I couldn't get up from bed. Natsu seeing I couldn't move without tears breaking off of my eyes, he helped me. He took me in bridal style and started to pour water in the bath tub and waited till it's full. He waited with me. Me being in his hug, tighter, in his strong arms. He kissed my forehead .

¨ I'm so happy knowing I'm the one who left your body aching, and not someone else.¨ he said looking happily in my eyes.

I turned my head, being mad because he fucked up my body so many times.

¨What if I'll get pregnant?¨ I said with a low voice.

¨There's no problem, is it? He will grow up with the love from both parents. ¨

¨By the way, Natsu¨ my voice being still low because of the throat sore ¨ what is this place? ¨

¨When I went on a mission by myself I got rewarded with this castle for founding a rich couple daughter. ¨

I looked at him weirdly. ¨And how come is very clean? ¨

He chuckled. ¨You sure are curious, right? ¨ he said as pulling me into a kiss. I slapped him.

¨I'm already spent ,Natsu. Tell me. Please. ¨

As he realized he got slapped he glared at me.

¨7 days, my Lucy. This one isn't even over. You want to start again already?¨

I was shocked. To start again? I can't even move my body, what to say about another round.

¨N-No… I said while looking at the tub and blushing wildly. He kissed me on my cheeks and whispered huskly.

¨They also landed me their personal, along with lot of money.¨

I looked at him with a sleepy expression and asked ¨ What are we gonna do now? ¨

He chuckled darkly and whispered. ¨To be sure you will be in form for our next round, I called a doctor who will heal your wounds and aching parts.

I was looking at him with a sleepy expression, giving all that I had to be a serious and shocked one. He laughed as he pulled me into a passionate kiss again while playing with my bosoms. We both jumped into the giant bath tub. Under the water, he was my 'air bottle', and I was his.

Staying in my play pretend  
>Where the fun ain't got no end<p>

Can't go home alone again  
>Need someone to numb the pain<p>

He started gently putting his fangs in me again. As I was moaning erotically he slammed me by the tub's wall and he started recklessly to suck my skin, giving me another hickies. I wanted to do the same thing, but I couldn't. I had no energy. Suddenly, a knock in the door was heard.

¨Natsu-san? I heard from your maids you were in here with a lady.¨

_¨Goddamn them.¨_ he gritted his teeth as he got out of the tube and opened the door revealing his supremacy. It was a woman. When I saw her, she looked like a goddess. She had her hair pulled into a long pony-tail, hazel eyes and anormally red lips. Her body was like mine, except her wasn't sore and full of kiss marks. She got close by Natsu with the urge of kissing him. As a _hello. _Natsu avoided it.

¨Na-aah. Now I got a mate.¨ he said full of pride. Her eyes widened as she looked at me with a gory look as I smiled devilishly at her. She lowered her body to Natsu's manhood in front of him while giving him a lick. Natsu hit her and looked with a fierceful look.

¨WHY NATSU?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT WE'VE DONE AT THE CLUB?!¨

**Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>Staying in my play pretend<em>

_Where the fun ain't got no end_

_ Staying in my play pretend_

_Where the fun ain't got no end_

_ Can't go home alone again_

_Need someone to numb the pain_

_ You're gone and i got to stay high_

_All the time_

_High ..all the time_

_High.. all the time_

_To keep you off my mind_

* * *

><p>Iris and Natsu danced together melting in the lust of their bodies. On the rhytmatic moves of their bodies, in the heat. Natsu took Iris in a room <em>thinking it was Lucy. <em>In Natsu's head singing this.

* * *

><p><em>High.. all the time<em>

_To keep you off my mind_

_High.. all the time_

_To keep you off my mind_

* * *

><p>Natsu roughly pulled Iris's clothes as he started fucking her like it was Lucy. His Lucy. He slammed her by the walls and started fucking her again, as the pleasure wasn't even there. Seeing that he has no fun, Natsu dressed up again and left the room. In the agitated crowd, he could only hear the same lyrics.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Staying in my play pretend<em>

_Where the fun ain't got no end_

_Staying in my play pretend_

_Where the fun ain't got no end_

* * *

><p>Natsu went by Lucy's apartament and saw her sleeping. He looked at her happy sleeping face and kissed her gently on her lips whispering that she will become his soon. He left. After some time, Lucy woke up and placed gently her fingers on her lips while blushing.<p>

¨Was that real? Or just a dream? ¨ she looked at the beautifully glowing moon and fell asleep again.

**Flashback end**

¨That was when I was drowning in that shit named **loneliness**. _**Now, I have her.**_ ¨ he said chuckling darkly at me and glaring quickly at her.

¨Heal her or you won't get the tomorrow after tomorrow being alive. Got it?¨ He said while glaring at her. She just smirked and went in my direction.

¨Get up. ¨ she said. And she began healing me. I felt much better. My body stopped aching and I felt happy. Natsu looked at me cheerfully as he stood there showing his supremacy again.

¨Thanks.¨ we both said in a chorus.

Iris nodded and went out with a tear on her cheeks. Natsu stopped her.

¨I will need you these past days to heal her. I might really hurt her, so if she's really in horrible pain, please heal her.¨ he said with a concerned tone.

She nodded as she exited the room permanently.

¨Natsu...¨ I said with a seductive face. I was curious about his reaction. Which wasn't an unpleasurable one.

_¨ Lucy..¨_ he said while jumping in the water and splasted with water all over the room.

He pulled me into another kiss as touched my womanhood and I cried out at the mixed emotions. Our breath entercalating and becoming one. I wrapped my hands over his neck and whispered erotically

¨We've already done it so many times.¨ I said huskily as he watched me with such powerful eyes. He pulled me out of the hot water and went to bed together. Seeing that the sheets were covered in blood and white liquid, he brushed them off and took some silky and cotton covering me in them while laying me on the naked bed with a scarlet blush on my cheeks. He started kissing me all over and leaving a hickey right above my right nipple while saying something.

_¨ I love you Lucy._ I won't let you sleep tonight ¨ said as he grinned evilish and full of lust. His onyx eyes catching every sight of her body, his mouth cathing every inch of her skin, leaving her moaning in pleasure as he was grinning and being proud of the good work he's doing.

Moans and cries full of pleasure and pain were heard from our room. As Natsu was growling at every release, I was arching my back at every climax I was reaching.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooooooo this is the new chapter. What are you guys thinking? :3 I´ve put my thoughts and time in it. Hope yu will like it. Well, it´s easy for me to write, so I guess it will be a daily update. Thankies, fluffy hamsters you are :3 oh and, don't forget to leave some reviews. it really helps me if you do. it encourages me. thanks again ! I really appreciate it :3<em>**


	3. Pleasure, not torture

This is the 2nd day I'm here. I'm laying in the bed with Natsu beside me. I'm spent. All spent. The hickies and sore parts which were healed yesterday are back. I just realised Natsu is a brute. I can sense all his love, but where's mine? Why did I smirked yesterday when that woman was hurt? Why? Why? Why? I went to the bathroom and turned on the bath tub

„Confusing" I said to myself while I was in the bath tub rubbing my sore parts carefully and looking at my hickies.

I couldn't take it anymore. He was ruining my body with every touch. He is intoxicating, brutal and sometimes, too full of lust. He didn't answered me though, what's this 'heat'. I will ask again, but when the right moment comes. He doesn't know something though. _**I hate men. **_I hate relationships, kisses, holding hands. _I hate everything. _Why haven't I run away when I had the chance? There's no possibilities for me to like Natsu. I feel nothing in my chest. Suddenly, the bathroom's door is opening. It was Natsu. He entered the bathroom and looked at me.

„Something happened?And how are you feeling?" he said full of concern.

_Yes it did, you raped me so many times and there is a possibility for me to be pregnant. And I hate you for what you did. I feel betrayed. _

„Nothing,and I am feeling good." I said with some kind of guilt in my soul for lying. _I love him too much to say something so reckless. _**What**

Can't believe I thought this. _Me? In love with Natsu? _ At this thought, my face flushed red.

"Are you okay?" he said as he pulled his face closer to me.

I continued blushing, after that I turned my head, still blushing. He took my head and kissed me, our tongue intercalating and both exploring each others mouth. I was still blushing and thinking about the idea of liking Natsu. We've been partners and best friends till he kidnapped me and fucked me like was his last day of his life.

He got in the huge bath tub and hugged me and I remained without air. He looked at my very flushed face. It was a deep red. Redder than Erza's hair. I am still thinking, what are the others doing? They noticed we are missing? As Natsu saw me deep in my thoughts he started licking my neck and playing with my blonde hair while biting my earlobe and whispering erotically

"This is just the 2nd day here, you will get way more pleasure"

I blushed even more, trying to get out in the bath. Natsu hold onto me higher, so I cannot leave. I tried to move though , and I felt some kind of pain down, to my womanhood. He's thinking I'm his sex toy, what an idiot.

I slapped him, his onyx, beautifully calm eyes became a golden color which contained anger in them. He took me by his wrist and pulled me out of the bath tub, pushing me in the bed. I looked around for a way to escape. While he was looking in the dresser I took a towel, put it around me and run out of the room.

Natsu's pov

I wanted to be kind with her, my inner dragon being so aggressive, I tried to control it, and I did it, but seeing how Lucy was slapping me for nothing, I got really mad. I saw her running out of the room. I wanted to chase after her and give her a rough punishment, but what I was preparing for her was way too cruel . We _**both**_ loved it. I pulled out the surprise and I smirked. I put my pants on and went after her. Her vanilla sweet scent drove me crazy, but I had to chase her, because she disobeyed me. I finally saw her. I felt like I was some kind of wolf and she was my very-cute-and-delicious flesh I had to devour. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

Lucy's pov

Natsu kissed me for the N time today. Not like I didn't liked it, in fact he was rather scary. With his golden eyes watching me while kissing me, I was rather scared. His skin also developed some kind of dragon scales. He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me back to that cursed room. While walking he was so warm. The warm I needed in that moment to pass all over this tragedy. The fact is that, I needed him to pass something he did to me. Amazing , right? Well, I guess I love him, who knows. Never knew love it was this painful, especially while it is with a dragon. When we reached the door he said

"I'm sorry for what will happen, looks like I can't hold myself anymore." He said while giving me a 'sorry' look and after that he chuckled darkly at me. For the first time in my life I really could say I was scared to death. I entered the room and tried to lock him out, but realized I don't have the key. He grinned and entered the room. I ran in the other side of the room , realizing what a mistake I've done, I tried to run into the bathroom, but I couldn't. He held me by my waist and took me by my chin and said

"You'll regret for what you've done. Trying to lock me out of my own room. Psh , you have some guts. " he said chuckling darkly again.

He pushed me in the bed showing a costume. It was a short kimono which had red, yellow and orange dragons all over. I put it on, scared on what he might do. He got close by me and smelled me, and putting his fangs in my wound again, sucking the skin with an unimaginable desire. He sat down on a chair and looked at me darkly.

"**Satisfy me."** He said while looking at me with his glowing golden eyes. I was captivated,_ I loved the sight he gave me. _His right leg on his knee and his head resting on the palm of his hand. _**It was goddamn hot.**_

The kimono he gave me was for the Wendy's size. It was so short. I pulled the kimono down to cover myself more and I accidentally fell down. My shoulders, a part of my bosoms and legs being uncovered. The over-knee thighs he gave me were awfully narrowing my legs.

"I said satisfy me." He glared at me growling. I growled back and tried to fix back my kimono.

"Let it like that, it entertains me more." He said while obviously looking at my bosoms. I was about to slap him but instead of that I jumped on him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He touched my butt as he slapped it some times, making me growl in our kiss. His smirking face was devilish. Awfully gorgeous, his well-build body. I touched his chest carefully as he smirked at me and purred in my ear. Never knew Natsu had this kind of thing for cosplays. He untied the kimono's ribbon and I could feel the middle of my body being uncovered. I feel good in a way or another. I wander my hand slowly up and down on his chest. He shakes slowly and bites my ear. He enjoys it a lot... I put my hands slowly on his face and start exploring his face. His golden eyes are so beautiful, you can just lose in them. I go down and touch his lips softly. I can feel they are warm, red , wet, seductive. I start wander my thumbs on his cheeks and then up at his forehead where his pink hair is hiding it. I don't forget the nose which I kiss it and giggle slowly. He still looked at me with his eyes full of lust. I was melting. I shouldn't feel like that since he kidnapped me and raped me, but for Christ's sake, I was feeling awesome. Feeling awesome having him inspecting and touching every inch of me. I felt the adrenaline. I felt like I was on drugs. I felt high as the pleasure took control of my body and started acting on its own. The blush in my cheeks accentuating with every touch, kiss, pinch, and sweet words he's saying to me.

**Sorry for being so short and for taking so much time. I actually kind of had a writer block. I need your reviews about what to do next, about Lucy and Natsu. Lots of things. Please don't hesitate, I'm also taking the critics, so don't hold yourself back :3 Please and thank you, and forgive me. I also got helped by an old classmate,one of my bestfriends, and one of the most importants persons in my life. Thank you , Lucy-san! -her name is also Lucy,weird, I know. DON'T THROW TOMATOES AT ME PLS Q-Q- **


	4. The end

I kissed him slowly. Letting him savurate every moment of us together. As I did what I did, I realised I actually loved Natsu. Butterflies started rising in my stomach and I kept smiling uncontrolably as he looked at me with his manly yet still gently eyes. I started feeling stronger. He gave me the power I needed, and that was everything for me. He pushed me to bed and the circus of pleasurable moanings and the sound of skin slapping began.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at guild<strong>

Mira started wondering where the duo was. The duo being Natsu and Lucy. They haven't come to guild for 2 days. Mira looked at Gray. „Gray" she said while the raven-haired man gave her his whole attention,being bored because he hadn't had a fight since he came from the mission.

„do you possibly know where Lucy and Natsu are? They haven't come to guild for two days. I am kind of worried." Said the whitenette**(ikr,weird,whitenette,wtf joanne)**. Gray looked at her and searched in his memories for the last time he saw Natsu and Lucy.

„Nah, I haven't seen both since I went in that mission." He said while having Juvia continously looking at him. Mira started worrying even more. She wanted to gather everyone in the guild and ask what they know about them both, but after that realized she could ask Gajeel, or Laxus, Levy, or even Wendy. She called for them.

„Guys, do you know something about Natsu and Lucy?" she said with a worried look but she was all like omg-natsu-probably-made-a-move. What Mira didn't know is that, Natsu ,indeed , made a move on Lucy.

„I saw Lucy running from Natsu 2 days ago." Started Levy. Mira was shocked at first, but then realized what these two are up to, and decided to not interfere. Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy looked at Mira and Levy full of curiosity.

„Now that you mention, they haven't came to guild, have they?" Mira shooked her head.

„Shouldn't we search for them?" insinuated Gajeel. Mira shooked her head again and smiled at them.

„I think they need some time." Said the white-haired girl. The five mage looked at each other and shaked their shoulders before leaving. Mira smirked and decided to wash some dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the castle<strong>

I felt myself breaking. After being rough and brutal, he became gentle and caring. This confused me so much. I am lying in my bed full of scratches, semen and wounds which I guess all of them were given out of love. I make my way at Natsu and kissed him gently on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

„Doing these kind of things turns me on, don't you know?" he said while smirking and kissing her on her swollen lips.

„When are we going back?" I asked full of curiosity. „Whenever I want." He said. „Now go to sleep." As he said, I did. I went to sleep and felt a pair of hands dragging me out of my room. When I opened my eyes I realized I was washed, dressed up, everything. My wrists were held by Mira.

„Mira?" I said sheepishly as I was still trying to wake up completely.

„Yes Lucy, _I'm Mira_. Everyone is out, waiting for you." I looked at her with teary eyes as I hugged her.

„Thanks" I said with a low voice.

„No problem, Lucy. I bet it was hard passing through what he done to you, right?" I nodded as both of us exited the hallway and made our direction at the door. Suddenly, a dark chuckling was behind as. It was the salmon-haired man. _It was Natsu_. My body was trembling. I wanted to hug him, but the thought of getting another punishment sent a shiver through my body. Mira pulled me out. „Charle, take Lucy away from here!" Mira demanded cautiously and with a feeling of danger growing inside her. Charle nodded and took Lucy.

„Oh don't you think you will escape Heartfilia." Said Natsu while being attacked by Gajeel, Laxus and Gray.

Normal pov

„Yo Natsu, we haven't seen each other for a while." Said Gray as he was casting his spells. Natsu growled.

„Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist" Natsu screamed as he hit Gray right in his stomach. Laxus looked at Natsu shocked as tried to attack him.

„LIGHTNING STRIKE!" screamed Laxus as he positioned the lights at Natsu. What shocked everyone is that Natsu ate Laxus' lights.

„Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame" Natsu smirked as he said that. His left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generating a large, destructive, sparking blast around Laxus.

„Only if Erza was here." Said Gajeel gritting his teeth. Natsu glared at him with a dark aura. Gajeel took a try, even though he knew how powerful Natsu is because of the heat things.

„Iron Dragon's Scales" In a second, Gajeel had his body covered in steel scales. „Iron Dragon's Roar"

Natsu smirked darkly. „Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade"

Natsu sent Gajeel flying as he looked after Lucy. He noticed a blue thing standing beside Gray with teary eyes. Natsu was relieved when he saw Happy.

„Happy, fast, help me. I need to get to Lucy." He said with his eyes easily becoming golden.

„N-Natsu" said Happy with his teary eyes and trembling voice „what has gotten into you?" Natsu gave his cat a fierceful look and after that smiled.

„I just found the person I love. I know it's the same with you and Charla. Now please Happy, take me to Lucy and Charla."

Happy was tricked. He flight with Natsu. He smelled Lucy quickly and he went after her.

**Lucy pov **

I was with Charla in the forest, going to nowhere but guild, where the others were waiting for us. I wonder where are we. I can see we're in the middle of nowhere, but still...

Suddenly, the leaves were falling in a monstrously way. I saw something pink and a shiver passed through my body. It was Natsu. He defeated them?! He came after me having Happy as his little „transport" .

„Charla!" Happy screamed. Charla turned her head to see Happy. She smiled at first but when she saw Natsu her smile faded away. I was also shocked. Seeing Natsu doing everything to catch me up, kind of squeezed my heart. I wanted to run in his arms but Charla got me and flew away with me letting me with my arms open and with a smiling face to Natsu. He looked at me shocked as a smirk suddenly appeared on his face and jumped to reach me. He got me with his musculous arms and I hugged him, leaving him no air. He threw Charla at Happy and ran with me deeper in the forest. After a while he stopped in the front of a wood-made hut. It was a cute and fine one. He opened the door and ran with me in. Putting me gently in the bed he took a breath.

„This is the house me and Igneel used to live" he said full of sadness.

I reached him and touched his cheek and kissed him gently on his lips. He returned the kiss and we both started melting into each other. He lied me in the bed once again as he burnt the rose patterned dress and looked at my body. He got up and looked better at me.

„Lucy, I have to talk with you." He looked at me. „Sorry for what I've done to you. I hope you don't hate me." He said full with sadness again. I glared at him and after that smiled kindly. „No, I don't. Though what you've done to me was more like a torture." He chuckled. „Sorry again. It's just that I was in heat. I still am but I am doing my best to control the urge of ravishing you." He said.

„What's this heat? This is the 2nd time I asked you this." He looked at me and sighed.

„When a dragon slayer is in heat, it means he is searching for his mate." The word made me blush.

„Yes Lucy, this means you're my mate." I covered my mouth with my hands as the blush started intesifying. Natsu took my hands and kissed me gently.

„Do you even accept this?"

I nodded slowly, looking like a tomato I reached to kiss and hug him. He put his hands on my back.

„When a dragon falls in love, it's forever." He whispered. I was about to cry.

„What are we gonna do now?" I said and looked at him.

„You're pregnant, Lucy." He said

It was something really easy to say, since he cum into me more than 100 times, each time reaching my womb succesfully.

„You're mine but not really. I haven't marked you yet." He said.

„Then bring it on." I pulled a smile out of my pale face.

„Are you sure? This will last forever, Lucy."

„Of course I am, just bring it on, Natsu. I am ready for everything." As I said that, he pulled me into a kiss.

„Ok. Note that I love you." He said.

„I guess I noted that from a long ago." I giggled.

He looked at me , worry in his eyes as his fingers on fire. He tracked his hands on my back and I felt myself burning. It was a feeling full of pain but still, full of love. I traced my hands on his cheeks and suddenly kissed him with all the power I could muster. He returned the kiss and I felt my heart ready to burst out of my chest. Such a nice sensation. He hugged me and I did the same. He bit my neck again, this time he was so gentle. I looked at him and kissed his forehead. He looked at me, lust in his eyes. I nodded, in sign as an _‚ok ravish me'_ and he took the opportunity without any seconds of descifrating the message. He started licking my neck, reaching my mouth and slowly demanding for dominance. I fought, but he still won the little competitions, exploring every inch of my mouth again, I remained with no air. He slowly broke the kiss. He started kissing my neck again, slowly trailing a way of butterfly kisses untill he reached my left bosom, sucking my nipple and bite it till it hardened. He gave the same treatment to the other one. After that, he trailed again a way of kisses till he reached my womanhood,looking at me for my accord. I nodded my head as he started taking care of my womanhood with his mouth. I moaned in pleasure and ecstasy. This made him move ever more faster, my moanings intesifying . Suddenly, he pulled out his length and slowly facing my entrance. I gulped as I reached to hug him. I wanted to have him only for me. No other girls. As he entered me he came closer to my ear.

„Now you're **mine**, no need to be rough anymore." He whispered, but I knew he wasn't serious.

I nodded once again and he got the message without even thinking. He started with slow thrusts but after a while they were faster and faster. As he lifted me and placed me with my back on the wall he started thrusting again. He kissed me. His kisses being passionate,full of love and lust,carefully. I hugged him as a sign of cumming. He, once again, got the message and intensified his thrusts. I was moaning at the skin slapping. We both cum in the same time.

I hugged and kissed him who-knows-how-many-times today. He returned the kiss and put ourselves back in the comfortable bed.

„Now you really are mine." He said full of happiness. „**I love you Lucy**, and I will also love the little guy in you." Said poiting in my stomach. I kissed him once again.

„I love you too, Natsu. And I will also love our child." I smiled and reached for his hand. After a while, we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>All I want you guys to knows is that I have no beta reader,and I might have some grammar spells; that I've been helped by my bestfriend , Lucy, and that an epilogue comes ^^ oh and, don't forget to leave reviews. The story was short, I know, but reviews are the things which are giving me the strength and imagination to continue on writing, so don't hesitate. I need your support. Once again I thank you guys for reading this, I really am thankful. =3 Ty, ty , ty , ty 3 <strong>


	5. Epilogue

"But daaaaaddyyyyy..!"

"No but Nashi! Now go to sleep!"

I am watching this whole drama and I just can't resist to not smile. It's so funny to see these two stubborn kids arguing over this minor thing: going to bed.

"Sweety, tell Nashi to go to bed."

I smile and walk slowly to her bed.

"C'mon Nashi, kids need sleep. Sleep is good. Makes you more beautiful, smarter…"

"AND STRONGER?!" yells Nashi, jumping on her bed.

"Yes, and stronger."

She looks at me a bit surprised and in one second she falls in bed. Natsu smiles satisfied and sits on her bed, kissing first her cheeks then her pink hair. She covers her slowly with a blanket while I come and sit on the other part of the bed.

"She always gets all the attention…"

I turn my head and giggle slowly. "Luna.." I come to her bed and kiss her forehead slowly. "You both get all our attention because we love you so much"

Luna looks at me with her sad face and her blonde hair covering her face. I always tell her to tighten her hair in a pony-tail but she is as stubborn as her sister and they both are stubborn as their dad. I kiss her cheeks slowly.

"Good night, darling. Sleep well, sweet dreams and…"

"And don't let the dragons to eat you!"

I look at Natsu amused and I can hear them laughing.

"Ok, enough with the jokes today, time to sleep." I raise and go to the switcher and prepare to turn off the light. "Good night again." I make a kiss in the air to them, close the bedroom's door and arranges the pink robe I have on me.

"No need to arrange it, you know I will take it off soon anyways." I feel how two arms hold me tight by my waist and warm lips kissing my neck.

"Wait until we get to the bedroom at least." I turn my head a bit and smile slowly. But I see how he whimpers at me.

"But … "

"No but!" I blink at him once and smile childish.

"I see what are you doing Mrs. Dragneel and I tell you it's not working." I see his evil perverse smile on his face and I know this night is not gonna be a normal one. He puts me up against the wall and starts kissing me brutal. I can feel his hot tongue, exploring slowly my mouth…he wants me tonight, as much as he wanted me last night, and two nights ago… I feel how he grabs my butt hard and he raises me. I put my legs around his waist and I stick my hands in his hair. He groans slowly and I feel we are moving. I know where. He opens the door but I never knew how he does that and he puts me softly in bed. In one second I remember everything that happened here 8 years ago…

***Lucy's memories***

"Is it too tight?!"

"Oh my GOD! SHE LOOKS GORGEOUS!"

"I want a dress like that when I will get married!"

I don't know what to say or what to do. I am just staying like a doll under my best friends eyes. In what am I dressed? I an wedding dress. And to be honest , I actually like it a lot. It's simple. Really simple. Just a normal dress, that fits perfectly on my body. The only details it has are some little white roses. And it has braces! And it doesn't have a big décolletage! Which is actually perfect because I don't want everyone to see all the "love-bites" Natsu gave me one night ago on my breast…

"I like it." Everyone looks at me like I said something incredible. Levy smiles.

"Ok, she said she likes it, why are we even watching her, let's buy the freaking dress!"

All I see are happy faces and I am just so confused. Now what? I hear voices saying we are going to someone's house so they can make-up… and dress up… but this is in one week. Yes one week. One week until I will get married. With Natsu…

I feel how someone holds my hand. It's definitely Levy. I turn my head and smile and she smiles back.

"Let's go for a walk Lucy."

We walk slowly to the nearest park. It's a beautiful warm day. I feel happy. Maybe because I am happy. Everything seems so beautiful and happy.

"Lucy, you are getting married…" I feel the sadness in her voice. I look at her and she just looks down. "I am going to lose you Lucy…"

_Oh nononononononononoononononononon!_

"OH NO LEVY! Levy, you are not going to lose me, we will always be best friends, we will go out in town, like we always do and..plus, you have Gajeel!"

Levy starts laughing. 'Oh God Lucy, you know I am kidding and teasing you! And yea, our relationship is great!" she said while a smile was growing on her lips.

I look at her surprised and then start laughing with her. "WOW, you got me here Levy! And I am happy for you" One of the reasons I love Levy: she is always funny and she makes the others laugh.

One week passes without any important events except all the shopping for jewels, make-up, shoes, decorations and other minor things

I wake up in the morning.. and It's 6 AM… AND WHY AM I AWAKE SOOOOOOOOO EARLY?

"WEDDING DAY WEDDING DAY WEDDING DAY!" I hear Levy shouting from downstairs. Wait… my wedding day! I jump out of the bed and get downstairs in one second.

"IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!" Levy starts laughing and we both jump like kids in the first day of Christmas.

"Ok, we have so much to do Lucy!"

Now, everything it's about make-ups, shoes, decorations, hair-styles, dresses and in one second I just find myself in front of the altar, with Natsu smiling and trying to get away his pink hair from his eyes. Everyone is here… My family. The guild is here, everyone is here. I am so happy.

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Natsu Dragneel to be your loyal husband until the death will separate you?"

"I do." I hear my voice clearly and determined. Natsu smiles at me, maybe proud.

"Natsu Dragneel, do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your loyal wife until the death will separate you?

"I do." Natsu smiles and I feel I blush hard.

'I declare you husband… and wife."

Nothing mattered after that. I was feeling happy and fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS!<strong>

So , this is the epilogue Lucy wrote for me. I am so happy she did that. She is a great writer, especially when her feelings are overflowing. A great person wrote( and also helped) a great story. I thank you so much Lucy, and I love you 3 Btw, I guess there will be more. Idk yet, neither me or Lucy know. I would love to write about Lucy and Natsu's family. I really would, and I guess I will, but now depends. If Lucy will help me, I will, if not, I guess I will just start another fanfic. Oh and, don't forget the reviews, they really are an important matter for us. Once again, I want to thank Lucy-san and you, people; for encouraging us. Thanks !


	6. Epilogue 2

I don't remember anything from the party… I remember Natsu just hold my hand and said we are leaving. We got home. In OUR home. He opened first the front door and smiled.  
>"Welcome home, Mrs. Dragneel."<br>"Oh, thank you Mr. Dragneel."  
>I already knew the house but everything was different…<br>"Mommy….?"  
>I look at Natsu a bit scared and he looks at me. It's Luna. He doesn't know what to do. In our room is dark but if Luna turns on the light she might see us. Natsu moves really slowly, he gets out of me and I groan slowly. I was liking it and I was so close… He covers us fast with a blanket.<br>"Luna, why aren't you in bed?" He is mad, I can feel in his voice. I grab his arm strong .  
>"Calm…" I whisper to him.<br>"I…I had a bad dream… It was scary…" She is scared. She cried. I get out of the bed fast, I get a robe on me and run to her and hug her blonde hair at my chest.  
>"It's ok darling, mommy is here." I kiss her hair slowly and she hugs me hard. I take her in our bed. Natsu had time to get underwear on him and a shirt. I put her between me and him and I cover her.<br>"Nashi is still sleeping?" Luna shakes her head as a yes. I smile and kiss her forehead. "You can sleep with us tonight. She closes her eyes and his half of her face in the pillow. Natsu watches this. He might be still mad. But he comes and he kiss Luna's cheeks slowly then he lays next to her and covers himself with another blanket. He hugs her slowly from behind. Natsu can be so lovely sometimes.  
>"I'll take my prize tomorrow" I hear him whispering. Of course. Tomorrow. I shake my head and come in bed as well. I hug Luna slowly and kiss her forehead again. Then I fall asleep…<br>*Lucy's memories*  
>"Welcome home, Mrs. Dragneel."<br>"Oh, thank you Mr. Dragneel."  
>I walk slowly but then I feel two arms raising me up like a baby. I feel his warm breath on my neck.<br>"Mine forever…" I know he is happy.  
>I smile and kiss him. "Yours forever."<br>But he kisses me back brutal. I shake slowly. I put one hand on his cheek and he walks up to the bedroom. His kisses are passionate but brutal. He opens the door and closes it. Then he puts me down in bed. He is warm, hot, sexy. He looks at me hungry. I try to get off my shoes but he stops me, he looks at me perverse and he takes them off fast. He does the same with my dress but he knows I like it so he doesn't just reap it off. Then he looks slowly at me, at my body.  
>"Something isn't right Mrs Dragneel."<br>"What?" I look at him confused  
>"This…" He takes in his hand one of my boobs with my bra in it. He puts his hands on my back and takes it off. "Better" He smiles perverse. He takes off everything from him while I look at him. He is so handsome. So seductive. The whole night was just an orgy, a sexual one. Cumming, groaning, moaning, kissing. Again and again. In the morning I wasn't tired. I was still hungry…<br>But, after about 8 months we had to prepare our future members…  
>"Aurora?! No, thanks!."<br>"Why not? It's a beautiful name!"  
>"It's too… too girly!"<br>"SHE IS A GIRL!"  
>"AND HER NAME IS NOT GONNA BE AURORA!"<br>I look mad at the paper I have in front of me. I always liked Aurora. But everything need to be always as he wants… We don't talk for 10 minutes. He looks out over the window. The moon is showing. I hate this silence but it's his fault. We already had choose a name for the first one. She is gonna be Nashi. But we have problems with the other one. He doesn't like Nory or Tory or Aurora… neither Levy. He turns fast and looks at me with a happy face.  
>"LUNA!"<br>"What?"  
>"Luna! What about Luna?"<br>"You mean as a name?"  
>"YES!"<br>I look at him. _Luna…Luna…Luna…_ I smile.  
>"I love it!"<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning. Luna is not next to me, neither Natsu. I hear the door opening and I close my eyes fast. I hear whispers, Natsu, Luna and Nashi. I wanna hear what they are talking about. But I hear something else…<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
>I open my eyes fast and smile happy. My birthday, of course. Luna and Nashi start singing and Natsu smile while he sings as well. I start crying slowly, happy tears. In one second, Luna and Nashi jump on me, hugging me and wishing me many many many "Happy Birthday's.<br>"We love you, mommy!" I hear them saying.  
>"I love you, Lucy." I hear Natsu saying.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thanks Lucy for this great epilogue. Haha, I guess I will try to make her write a book about this family, haha. I really love it :3 Since I only say what I usually say, your reviews are important,don't be shy, not biting. :3 Thanks again Lucy-sama :333<strong>


End file.
